Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a magnetooptic recording medium cartridge for accommodating a disk-like magnetooptic recording medium which is capable of an overwriting by modulating only the intensity of a laser beam in accordance with two-valued information to be recorded, without modulating a recording magnetic field.